


Android I'd Like to F

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: A bunch of high school boys have found a way to control Android 18's body. Eh, you know what happens next.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care much for accuracy, realism, and canon so expect character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.
> 
> Also, this is not a drama about rape victims dealing with trauma. This is a HENTAI.

"Give Mommy a hug," Android 18 tells her small daughter, Marron at the steps to the elementary school.

"Bye, Mommy," Marron says, using her short arms to hold onto her mother.

"Bye."

As Marron smiles, waves, and fearlessly enters the school, Android 18 is overwhelmed by love, pride, and happiness. She considers her daughter the only good thing to come out of her marriage to Krillin since she is very disappointed in her husband's low salary and unimpressive battle power. But as the proud mother daydreams, she is surprised to find herself in the high school building across the street.

"Hmm? Why did I go here?" she asks herself.

She tries to go back, but her legs disobey her.

"What the hell?!" she exclaims.

She opens a door and goes down the basement. Below, she finds a group of teenage boys.

"Holy shit, Toby! You did it! You actually did it!" one of the boys cheers when he sees the young, beautiful, blonde woman descend the stairs.

"What's going on here?!" Android 18 asks.

A skinny boy sitting in front stands and approaches her.

"Hello, Android 18. My name is Toby, president of the high school science and technology club," the boy excitedly introduces himself. "And I have been waiting a very long time to do this."

He cups 18's right breast and squeezes. The other boys howl. The android gasps. She tries to slap his hand away, but her arm does not respond.

"Take your hand of me," she hisses.

But the boy just squeezes harder, making her wince. Then he puts his other hand behind her head and roughly kisses her lips. 18's eyes widen in shock and anger. She is unable to pull away, and her complaints are muffled in his mouth.

When he finally releases her lips, she shouts, "You bastard! What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Like most scientific breakthroughs, it was by accident," Toby explains as he continues to play with her tit. "I was flying my drone to take pictures of the MILFs at your daughter's school. You're a favorite, by the way. As I was using a camera to look down your shirt, I noticed how you slightly responded to my remote controller. I make the drone go left, you take a step to the left. I make the drone go right, you take a step to the right. I had somehow found the frequency that can control you. I just needed to boost the power."

"That's how you found out I was an android?!"

"Uhm, no. I found out you were an android because your name is Android 18. Duh."

Toby finally releases the android's breast, and she exhales in relief. The boy walks back to the others and returns to his seat.

"Now, I can't control your mind. Your android brain is far too complex. Obviously, I have no control over your speech either," he explains. "I can control most of your motor functions. Allow me to demonstrate."

He points a remote control at a large sound system and music begins to play. Then he points the same remote control at 18. At first, the android doesn't notice anything, and she frowns in confusion. Then she realizes that her left foot is tapping the floor to the music's beat.

"What-?" she begins to ask when her hips suddenly start swaying provocatively.

The boys cheer raucously.

"Oh shit," 18 gasps worriedly, her eyes wide open.

Then she turns around, bends forward, and shakes her tush for them. The boys cheer even louder.

"Oh come on!" she angrily shouts.

But it gets worse. She faces them again, and her fingers undo the first button on her top. The boys suddenly become quiet with anticipation.

"Oh no," 18 whimpers.

She undoes another button, exposing her rich cleavage. Yet another button, revealing the middle part of her pink brassiere. 18 tries to concentrate, trying to stop her fingers from stripping her. Another button. A bead of sweat slides down the side of her face. Another button. She pulls open the lapels of her top, giving the boys a nice view. Her captive audience roars in approval.

"I am so going to talk to your parents for this," the embarrassed android warns them.

She shrugs her top down her shoulders. Then she unbuckles her belt.

"Okay, wait!" 18 yells in panic. "I don't think you guys are old enough for this!"

She unbuttons her shorts then unzips her fly. The shorts slide down her slender legs, revealing her pink panties.

With pleading eyes, 18 looks at Toby and says, "That's far enough, don't you think?!"

"You guys think that's enough?" Toby asks the others.

"NO!" the boys answer in unison. "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

18's fingers slide the straps of her bra down her shoulders. Then they unhook the bra from behind.

"No no no no…" 18 squeaks.

She strips off her bra, exposing her ample bosoms, then she shakes her naked breasts for them. The noisy boys snap topless photos of her with their smartphones. She glares at them, but the show isn't finished yet. She turns around, hooks her thumbs to her waistband, then she bends forward as she pulls her panties down her legs, showing off her well-toned ass. Her audience applauds.

One of the boys sheds a tear of joy and whimpers, "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

His best friend pats him on the shoulder. 18, her face very red, angrily gnashes her teeth.

"Quiet, guys!" Toby commands. "The fun is just beginning."

He points the remote at 18 again. The naked woman slowly walks towards him. Android 18 nervously swallows hard. She turns her back to him, sits on his lap, and grinds her bare ass against his bulging crotch. The boys howl.

"I have to give you a lap dance, now?!" the flustered android complains. "Come on, kid. Give me a break!"

Toby reaches around her. He cups her breasts and squeezes.

"Look at how hard her nipples are!" one boy exclaims as he ogles the woman. "He hasn't even started playing with them yet!"

"H-Hey!" 18 shouts at Toby. "You're not suppose to touch the lap dancer! That's a rule, right?!"

"Oh, I'm going to do way more than just touch this lap dancer," the club's president answers.

He undoes his pants and releases his hard cock. 18 holds the penis in her hand and guides it to her pussy.

"No!" she screams. "Please don't make me do this!"

She winces as she lowers herself, sliding the penis inside her. Then, with her hands on her knees for support, she begins bouncing her hips on his lap.

"Oh yes," Toby moans.

He grabs and squeezes her breasts again.

"Oh shit, I'm getting hot," 18 thinks. "I don't wanna moan in front of all these boys!"

She begins bobbing her hips faster. 18 shuts her eyes tight and bites down on her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning. But it doesn't work. She tilts her head back, opens her mouth, and begins moaning loudly.

"Damn, that's hot," she hears one of the boys say.

With a scream, the android orgasms just as Toby cums inside her. After the boy empties his load, 18 gets up, faces him, and straddles his thighs. Against her will, she bends her head down and runs her fingers through his hair. He wraps his arms around her. They kiss torridly.

His lips move down to her neck. She leans back, and he kisses her all over her chest. She takes his penis in her hand and, once again, lowers herself on it, sliding it back inside her.

"W-Wait a minute," she stutters nervously as she begins bouncing her hips on his lap. "You're already hard again?"

"I'm a teenager," he explains. "I'm always hard."

Android 18 realizes why she couldn't stop herself from moaning. Her husband has a small wiener. He lacks stamina, and he has trouble getting it up. This boy is young, virile, and his dick, while not particularly impressive, is larger than her husband's.

After the boy shoots his load inside her again, the android stands up and backs away. She feels some of his hot semen trickle down her inner thigh, and she shudders in disgust.

Breathlessly, Toby announces, "Okay, guys! She's all yours!"

18's eyes widen in fear, and she shrieks through clenched teeth as the boys roar and rush forward. They swarm her like ants. She feels fingers and tongues on every inch and corner of her flesh.

"STOP! STOP!" she screams.

They lie her down on her back and spread her legs. The boys push at each other, vying for position. The winner sits on his heels between her thighs. With a satisfied moan, he shoves his penis inside her pussy then starts raping her. 18 feels two more boys suck at her nipples. Another one roughly forces his tongue in her mouth. She even feels someone sucking at her toes. When the boy between her legs finishes with her, another one almost immediately takes his place. He rolls her over so that she is on top of him. Against her will, she begins riding him. Then she feels hands on her hips, and a dick rams itself into her anus.

For once in her life, Android 18's limitless stamina goes against her. An average woman would have mercifully passed out by now. She, on the other hand, has to endure every single second of this debauchery till its very end.

#

Much later, in the showers, Toby and Android 18 have their hands all over each other while they kiss. The water raining on their skin only barely hides the tears in 18's eyes.

"I've never had shower sex before," Toby admits. "I'm going to use you to fulfill every sexual fantasy I've ever had."

"You can't keep me here," 18 threatens him. "My husband is a cop. He'll find me. And once he frees my body of your control, I'll make you pay for-!"

"Uhm, no you won't. Your android mind is too complex to control, but deleting a memory should be simple enough. You won't remember a single thing of what we did to you. And trust me, you wouldn't want to remember any of that traumatic shit. Those guys were animals. I didn't even know it was possible to do that to a woman-"

Android 18 stares at him in shock, then insists, "I-I'll still notice the time I've lost. I'll know that something is wrong."

"You might. But it won't lead back to me. You wouldn't even remember me."

"Th-The photos you all took of me. That's evidence-!"

"Of what? That you posed naked for some photographer? You were the only one in those photos. Besides, we're nerds. Give us some credit. None of us are stupid enough to incriminate ourselves by posting your naked pics online. And we're not going to show them off to our friends because… Well, we don't have any. We're just gonna jack off to them in the privacy of our parents' basements."

"No! You all have to pay for what you did to me! I'll find a way! I'll make sure-!"

"Hey, you know what else I've never tried?"

He turns her around and bends her over. 18 leans her hands on the wall and braces herself for what she knows happens next. She feels the tip of his penis poke her anus. Then she shuts her eyes tight and groans when he slowly forces it in.

"Wow! That feels as good as they said it would!" Toby moans.

"For you anyway," 18 grumbles.

With one hand on her back, the boy begins thrusting his penis back and forth. The woman yelps and her firm boobs sway with every thrust. Toby reaches around her to tweak her nipples. 18 is unable to stop herself from moaning loudly again. The boy ass-rapes her harder.

"I won't forget this!" Android 18 swears to herself. "The human part of my mind will remember. And I'll have my revenge!"

She groans when she feels the boy's hot, sticky cum fill her ass.

#

"Mommy?" Marron calls.

Android 18 opens her eyes. She is sitting on a bench in front of her daughter's elementary school.

"Marron, why aren't you at school?" the android asks.

"School's over, Mommy," the small girl answers. "It's time to go home."

"IT IS?!" 18 checks her watch and says, "Wow! It is! Did I fall asleep? That doesn't make sense. I have unlimited stamina. And why does my body feel so sore?"

She has more questions, but one look at her daughter's eyes and she instantly forgets them all.

"Can we visit Daddy at his work today?" Marron asks.

"Sure. Why not?" her mother answers. "He loves it when we do that."

18 takes her daughter's hand. And as they walk away, the android is again overwhelmed by love, pride, and happiness.

END


	2. Magic Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan City's resident android MILF gets into some trouble when a teenage street magician uses his tricks to score with her.

Android 18 happily watches her little daughter, Marron, as they go for a stroll in the park. It is nearly dark, but the android woman doesn't mind. She's strong and skilled enough to protect her daughter from any potential kidnapper. Also, she prefers this time when the park is nearly empty. 18 doesn't care much for other people. In an alternate future, she even nearly wiped out humanity alongside her twin brother, Android 17.

Marron is at that age when she's curious about and is easily entertained by everything. Every few seconds, she would call her mother and point to a flower or a butterfly like it is the most amazing thing in the world.

On their way home, they pass by a teenage boy standing next to a long table with a banner in front of it that reads: Montraie the Magician. Magic trick for 1 zeni.

Marron reads the sign, points at the boy, and yells, "Mommy, look! A magician!"

Montraie calls out to Marron, "Hey, little girl. Wanna see some magic?"

"Yea!" Marron excitedly answers.

18 whispers to her daughter, "Marron, we know people who can fly, teleport, and change hair color in an instant. Why would you wanna see some fake magic trick?"

"But, Mommy, I wanna see it."

18 sighs. She doesn't like how the boy is dressed. It's as if he was trying to look like a rapper but ended up looking more like a drug dealer, certainly not a magician. However, Marron is the one good thing to come out of her boring marriage, and 18 just can't say no to the little girl. She reluctantly nods her head and gives Montraie a zeni.

"Yey!" Marron cheers while jumping up and down.

Montraie opens his hands in front of the child to show her that they're empty. Then, he reaches behind Marron's ear and pulls out a marble that looks like a miniature four star Dragon Ball. The child's eyes open wide with amazement. She gasps then cheers while clapping her little hands.

18 rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Puh-lease."

Montraie holds his fists face down in front of Marron and says, "If you can guess which one the marble is in, you can have it."

The girl excitedly taps the left fist with her finger. Montraie opens the fist. It is empty. He shows her that the marble is in the other hand.

"Sorry," he tells her.

"Alright. That's it. Let's go home," 18 says, taking her daughter's hand.

"But Mommy, I want that Dragon Ball," Marron complains.

"That's not the real Dragon Ball, Marron."

"I know. But I still want it."

18 sighs and asks the magician, "How much for the marble?"

Montraie holds his fists face down in front of her and says, "Guess correctly and it's yours."

18 wearily points at the right one. The teenager opens his right hand. It is empty. But when he opens his left hand, it is empty, too.

"Wow! What happened to it?!" Marron asks.

The magician opens his mouth and shows her the marble resting on the tip of his tongue. The little girl gasps, holding onto her cheeks. Then, she excitedly applauds the magician again.

"Tell you what," Montraie tells Android 18. "If you're fast enough to take the marble from my tongue, it's yours."

He sticks his tongue with the marble out to her. 18 frowns.

But when she tries to reach for it, he says, "Uh-uh. You have to use your tongue."

"WHAT?!" the android woman shouts.

"You can do it, Mommy!" Marron cheers.

"Marron, no!"

"W-Why not?" the little girl asks, confused by her mother's sudden anger.

"Well, it's…uhm…" 18 struggles to explain the adult situation to her daughter.

"What's it gonna be, Mommy?" the teenage magician taunts her.

18 exhales angrily.

She whispers to Montraie so that her daughter doesn't hear, "Alright, you sick little shit. This is your lucky day. You get to kiss a hot blonde. But afterwards, I want that marble."

The magician just smiles mischievously and holds his tongue out with the marble for her. 18 angrily exhales again. Then, she parts her lips, sticks her tongue out, and tentatively leans forward to try and take the marble. But the boy suddenly pulls his tongue back in his mouth. 18 glares at him. The boy smiles and holds his tongue out for her again. But this time, when 18 tries to take it, he suddenly kisses her in the mouth.

The android woman's eyes bulge in fury. When the magician starts sucking at the tip of her tongue, she quickly pulls her head away from him. The teenager suggestively wags his tongue at her. She wants so much to punch him in the face.

"Calm down, 18," she tells herself. "He's just a kid with raging hormones. He can't help himself. It's just a kiss. It's no big deal. It's not like you kiss your husband anymore anyway. Just get the damn marble."

She takes a deep breath to steel herself. Then, she forces herself to kiss his lips. She madly uses her tongue to search the inside of the boy's mouth.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" she frantically thinks.

Meanwhile, Montraie completely savors the kiss. He nibbles at her lower lip and twists his tongue with hers. Android 18 is aware of all this and, while it infuriates her to be taken advantage of, she decides to endure it.

However, she is so distracted by the unwanted kiss that she fails to catch what else he is doing. The magician uses sleight of hand to unbutton the android woman's sleeveless top without her noticing. He moves the lapels of her shirt aside. Then, he unfastens the front clasp of her strapless bra. He quickly strips the undergarment off her, and Android 18's ample breasts jiggle free.

Montraie cups the android woman's bare breasts and gives them a squeeze. 18 gasps into the boy's mouth. She pushes him back. Only then does she realize that her boobs are uncovered. Her face reddens in embarrassment.

"Wow, Mommy! Look!" Marron exclaims. "He opened all your buttons real fast!"

"Y-Yea, Marron. It's amazing," 18 answers, covering her chest with her forearms while trying to contain her anger. Then, she quietly hisses at the teenager, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm upping the stakes," Montraie casually answers. "Think you can get the marble from my mouth before I can take all your clothes off?"

By now, Android 18 doesn't even care that much about the marble. She is a mother, but she is also a martial artist. Her warrior's pride will not allow her to back down from a challenge, especially from someone who has insulted her.

She glares at the teenager, grabs the sides of his head, and kisses him in the mouth. Then, she uses her tongue to try and take the marble from him again. This time, Montraie doesn't even bother to use sleight of hand to make it difficult for the android woman to focus. He pinches and twists her nipples while he French kisses her. 18 shifts uncomfortably. Her nipples harden.

"Dammit!" 18 thinks. "I can't concentrate while he's touching me like that."

The magician's fingers slide down her stomach. The woman flinches from his touch. He unbuckles her belt. He undoes her cutoff denim jean shorts and moves it down her hips until it slides down her slender legs.

"Shit! I'm running out of time. I'm nearly naked!" 18 thinks.

Then, she gets lucky. She takes the marble in her mouth and pulls her head back.

"I did it!" she exclaims.

But the boy suddenly lunges, kisses her in the mouth, and easily takes the marble back with his tongue.

"Hey!" 18 complains. "I won that already! Give it back!"

She kisses him in the mouth again to retrieve the marble. The boy undoes the strings of 18's sexy side tie panties and strips the underwear off her. He places his hands on her bare ass and starts kneading it. The android's body starts to sweat and tremble.

"What's wrong with me?" 18 asks herself. "I suddenly feel so hot. Is all this kissing starting to arouse me? But I'm not even attracted to this boy."

Little does Android 18 know that, some time during their contest, the young magician managed to slip a powerful aphrodisiac into her mouth which is only now starting to take effect.

Montraie starts placing wet kisses all over the android's neck. 18 closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and starts moaning softly.

"Mommy?" Marron calls.

"Mommy's trying, Marron," 18 tells her daughter in between moans.

Montraie slips the woman's top down her shoulders, leaving her naked save for her sneakers. He places kisses all over her breasts. Then, he repeatedly flicks her left nipple with his tongue. 18's body shudders. The boy starts sucking at her nipple.

"N-No. Stop," the android whimpers. "Not in front of my daughter. Please."

"She's too young to know what's happening," the magician insists as he continues to stimulate her nipples with his fingers. "Probably won't even remember it when she grows up."

"Or it could traumatize her."

"Hey, little girl!" Montraie calls to Marron. "Wanna see another magic trick?"

"Yea!" Marron answers.

"Turn around and cover your ears."

Marron obeys.

"Problem solved," the magician tells 18.

He sits the woman on the edge of the table. Then, he positions himself between her legs and undoes his fly.

"W-Wait," 18 fearfully stutters when she sees his erect penis.

Then, she squeaks when he forces it inside her pussy. Montraie wraps his arms around her. He kisses her lips and starts rocking his hips back and forth. 18 moans into his mouth as his thick, young meat rubs against her inner walls.

"I don't want this," the android thinks. "I'm stronger than him. I can stop him. Why can't I make myself stop him?!"

Montraie places 18's legs over his shoulders to fuck her deeper. The android has to lean back with her hands on the table.

She says in between moans, "I can't believe you're doing this to me out here. What if somebody sees us?!"

"Don't worry," he answers breathlessly. "I'm already legal."

"That's not the point!"

The boy starts thrusting harder.

"No! He's about to cum!" 18 frantically thinks. "He's going to cum inside me!"

"W-Wait! Stop!" she begs him. "Not inside! Not in-!"

The boy shudders as he shoots his thick, hot, sticky cum inside her pussy. And the hapless android can do nothing but whimper.

When he finishes and pulls out of her, Android 18 angrily tells him, "You had your fun, you little shit. The least you could do is give me the damn marble."

"You already have it," he answers, smiling slyly.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Lemme show you."

He pulls her off the table and gives her another long, sensual kiss on the lips. Then, he spins her around and bends her forward, her hands leaning on the edge of the table.

"W-What are you going to do?" she fearfully asks.

She feels the tip of his penis poking against her anus.

"No," 18 whimpers, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "No. Please don't. Not there."

The boy slowly inserts his hard cock inside her, stretching her asshole. 18 groans through clenched teeth. Her entire body trembles. Montraie starts rocking his hips back and forth again. The android helplessly sobs as she is anally raped.

The teenager reaches around 18's body with his left hand to fondle her breast. He places his other hand between her legs and starts rubbing her slit. Android 18 starts to get aroused in spite of the pain in her ass. As a matter of fact, the anal sex is starting to supplement the pleasure she is feeling in her genitals. Soon, her clitoris becomes engorged, and when Montraie uses his fingers to play with it, 18 shuts her eyes and moans wantonly.

The boy continues fucking her asshole while stimulating both her pussy and left nipple until Android 18's entire body shudders and she orgasms hard. As she squirts, the four star Dragon Ball-like marble shoots out of her pussy. A second later, Montraie ejaculates in her anus.

#

Later, Android 18 starts to put her clothes back on, but Montraie keeps her bra and panties as "trophies" for his victory over her. 18 accepts her defeat and, as an honor-bound warrior, grudgingly allows him to keep her undergarments.

"I know you did something to me so I couldn't resist you," she growls at him. "What was it? Hypnotism?"

Montraie slips his hand into her still unbuttoned shirt and cups her boob, making her gasp. He roughly kisses her in the mouth while fondling her bare breast under her clothes. 18 shuts her eyes tight and her fists shake as she decides to endure this last bit of humiliation. The aphrodisiac has already worn off, but as the loser of their contest, she forces herself not to resist.

Afterwards, Montraie smirks and answers her question with one word, "Magic."

18 glares at him then walks away.

#

Android 18 taps Marron's shoulder.

Marron turns around, takes her hands off her ears, and asks, "Did you get it?"

18 smiles. She opens her hand to show her daughter the marble.

"You did it, Mommy!" the little girl cheers. "I knew you could do it!

But when she reaches for it, her mother says, "Better let me wash it first when we get home. That thing has been everywhere."

As they walk home hand in hand, Marron says, "You're the best, Mommy."

"I know right. And you are an incredibly patient little girl."

"Oh, Mommy! Look over there!"

"No more pointing tonight, Marron."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
